


Found You

by twelvenineteen



Series: Hyungline Drabbles [15]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, blind!jb, fluff but not so fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They communicate through eye contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found You

_They communicate through eye contact._

 

What if one of them suddenly loses the ability? The ability to see the other. The ability to see anything ever again. Others would probably mourn over or change a lot because of the sudden disability. But not Im Jaebum. Im Jaebum, the pillar of strength of the other 6 boys. He remained strong, keeping a smile on his face as he got home from the hospital, telling the boys he's alright.

 

"I just couldn't see now," he laughed. He knew the others tried to be strong for him but the shaky voices and soft sniffling sounds is enough to show they are not. The blindness was supposed to be temporary. Jaebum's accident keeping him away from any other injury except the loss of sight. But it turns out it wasn't temporary and all Jaebum could do was accept it. He's one who would never let anything hinders his life. When he injured his leg and being told to be in a cast for at least 3 weeks, he took only one and started walking on them by the second and already dancing by the third. Im Jaebum is strong and he won't let his loss of sight keep him away from Jinyoung.

 

He hears the door open as he was feeling the walls of the corridor to the kitchen. "Jinyoung? You're home?"

 

Jinyoung smiled even though Jaebum can't see it. "Yeah hyung. Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

 

"Can't sleep. Don't move yet. Stay there. I want to go to you," Jaebum held his hand out. Jinyoung stood in front of the door, rooted to the ground.

 

"Do you want to follow my voice?" He asked. Jaebum shook his head.

 

"No no. I can do this."

 

He winced every time he hit on a furniture but kept going. Jinyoung could tell Jaebum was getting tired when he felt like he wasn't even anywhere close. But the most he did was stopped walking for awhile, took a deep breath and continued.

 

Jinyoung started smiling when Jaebum was really near him. Jaebum stopped right in front of him and thought to himself if the presence he's feeling in front of him is a wall or Jinyoung. He lifted one hand up and reached forward slowly, expecting his hand to land on the hard wall. But instead it lands on Jinyoung's chest, feeling the beating of his heart underneath his palm. His smile widened and lunge forward to hug the younger.

 

"Found you."


End file.
